negimafandomcom-20200222-history
Kurt Godel
Kurt Godel is one of Ala Rubra members and Eishun Konoe's apprentice. Personality Extremely intelligent both in matters of combat and the mind, Kurt Godel is also an extremely charismatic individual, having made a successful career out of politics: despite his arrogance, he was almost able to talk Negi into signing a binding contract to work with him. In addition, Godel is ruthless and willing to do whatever it takes to achieve his goals, though he does believe he is doing the right thing and carrying on the work of Negi's parents. Background Kurt Godel was originally a war orphan picked up by Ala Rubra. Described by Jack Rakan as a genius, he initially learned Shinmei-ryū by imitating Eishun, eventually prompting the elder man to teach him properly. After the war was over, he parted ways with Ala Rubra, telling them "their methods were not sufficient to save the world." Afterwards, he went to Megalomesembria and entered a career in politics, eventually climbing to the rank of Govenor-General of New Ostia. He is first introduced in manga chapter 251, when he confronts Negi with the intention of taking him into custody. He almost succeeds, quickly defeating Negi with his blade skills, but is prevented by the intervention of Tosaka. However, he had slipped an invitation to a ball into Negi's cloak at some point, in which he offers to remove the bounty on the members of Ala Alba and escort them to the old world with the fleet under his command - the same fleet that will be pursuing them if they choose not to attend. As additional bait, he tells Negi that he will reveal the story of his mother and father. At the ball, he invites Negi to bring three friends for an audience (he chooses Nodoka, Kazumi and Chisame) where he tells Negi who was responsible for the destruction of his childhood village - the Megalomesembrian Senate. The revelation causes Negi to lose control to Magia Erebea and he transforms into a demon who pulverizes an unresisting Kurt - the Governor-General wanted Negi to kill him so he could get the young mage on his side (how he planned to come back to life is unclear, though presumably had something to do with the illusory room they were in at the time). When Negi's companions brought him back to his senses, he shows them the story of what happened to Nagi and Arika after the war, saying that by joining him - who intends to save the world - Negi would be carrying on his parent's work. It backfires on him when Negi reveals that he already knew that Mundus Magicus is in danger of collapse and questions why Kurt only wishes to save "67 million people... the population of Megalomesembria alone". They then engage in combat, where Negi bests him but is struck down by feedback from Magia Erebea before he can deliver the final blow. He subsequently escapes with aid from Ala Alba and Takamichi, the latter who stays to have a 'chat'. Godel's motivations for gaining Negi's allegiance are not completely clear, but it is likely due to his heritage, both because of his pedigree and because his heritage most likely gives him access to 'royal magic', something thus far (as of chapter 281) only mentioned briefly in a flashback but presumably important. Abilities He is extremely proficient in the Shinmei-ryū school of swordsmanship - he was able to strike Negi in his lightning form and keep up with his movements, and later was able to fend off two-thousand of Negi's lightning clones. Described as a prodigy, he initially learned Shinmei-ryū by imitating Eishun, who had at first refused to teach him. He performs the Zanmaken Ni-no-Tachi, a high level technique only taught to those "with a direct connection to the founding Aoyama clan" (though this could mean it is simply secret as opposed to difficult). In addition, he displays other magical abilities, notably the interception of telepathy. Shinmeiryuu Techniques Kurt Godel-Zanmaken Ni-no-Tachi Hyakka Rouran 001.png Kurt Godel-Zanmaken Ni-no-Tachi 001.png * Zanmaken Ni-no-Tachi (斬岩剣・弐の太刀, "Stone-Cutting Sword, Second Strike")- Used to injure Negi while he was in his white lightning form, strip the aradine knights. * Zankūsen (斬空閃, "Air-Cutting Flash") - Used to injure a fake Asuna. Appearances in other media ANIME FINAL Kurt make a cameo appearance in beginning of the movie. UQ Holder! Kurt appears in Chapter 138 of UQ Holder!, as a Governor General in the magic world. In the flashback five years after Asuna returned to the timeline where she started to felt asleep at Mars, to helping Negi and the others to find out Mage of the Beginning's position in the space. Trivia *He has the same name as an Austrian mathematician, Kurt Gödel Category:Characters Category:Stubs Category:Ala Rubra Category:Males